You're gone and you left me alone
by Ambre97360
Summary: Daryl est partit. Il l'a laissée seule à la prison pour rejoindre son frère. Spoiler saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour une fic, cette fois. Alors, elle risque d'être courte, genre deux trois chapitres, plus un bonus si elle fonctionne bien ;D Spoiler saison trois ! **

* * *

PROLOGUE

Carol patientait. Mais pas depuis quelques minutes. Non, loin de là. Elle patientait, là, accrochée à la grille de l'entrée de la prison, depuis des heures entières. Elle tuait quelques rôdeurs d'un coup de couteau pour s'occuper, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Plusieurs fois, Carl était venu prendre le relais. Ou plutôt, essayer de le prendre. Mais à chaque fois, elle le remballait plus ou moins gentilement. Plus les heures passaient, plus elle se faisait du souci. Rick avait dit qu'ils n'allait pas revenir de suite, mais elle ne pensait pas que se serait aussi long. Elle était toujours appuyée sur le grillage, regardant la route sans cligner des yeux, de peur de louper quelque chose d'important. Ses yeux la piquait. Elle ferma les yeux, juste l'espace de quelques secondes, quand elle entendit des bruits de moteur. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la grille, regardant attentivement l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais elle n'y vit rien.

Tout le monde descendit de la voiture. Tout le monde, sauf Daryl. Elle regarda à la fenêtre arrière de la voiture, pour voir s'il était blessé, ou même endormi, mais aucune trace de lui. Carol sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Daryl était-il... Était-il... Elle n'arriva pas à le penser. Son regard se tourna vers Rick, qui vint près d'elle avec un regard triste. Elle se sentit défaillir quand il posa sa main sur son épaule. Alors...

_« Il a retrouvé son frère. Il est partit avec lui. »_

Pendant un instant, elle se sentit soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort. Puis elle s'effondra. Il avait préféré partir avec son frère, plutôt que de rester avec sa famille. Avec elle. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quand Rick la prise dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ainsi ? Elle et tout les autres ? Elle ne pleura pas. Ses larmes restèrent coincer au fond de son cœur. La colère prit le dessus par dessus la tristesse. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le put, suivie de très près par Rick et Carl. Carl demanda alors :

_« Il est vraiment parti ou il est mort ? »_

Rick s'arrêta et regarda son fils dans les yeux. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Devait-il prendre cette question comme un manque de confiance ? Car si son fils demandait ça, c'était pour être sûr qu'il disait la vérité, et qu'il ne mentait pas pour rendre Carol moins triste. Il soupira et dit :

_« Il est vraiment parti. »_

Rick insista bien sur le « vraiment » et il resta là, le regard dans celui de son fils. Carl hocha la tête et se remit en marche. Rick soupira et rejoins son fils.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! Voilà le premier chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais je me rattraperais sur l'autre. J'ai décidée de changer toute la fin de l'épisode. Et oui, sinon, je n'arrivais pas à avancer. J'espère ça ne vous gène pas ^^' Bonne lecture :**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

Carol était partie en courant vers un autre bloc. Elle n'était pas passée par le bloc C. Elle se sentait trop en colère contre Daryl pour parler à quelqu'un. Pas question de s'en prendre aux autres alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination. Elle alluma la lampe de torche qu'elle traînait partout avec elle, et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Elle avait les yeux plissés, elle était sur les nerfs, elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa colère. Comment Daryl avait-il osé la laisser seule à la prison, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ? Elle n'entendit pas le rôdeur venir derrière elle, et quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son épaule, elle lâcha un hurlement d'effroi. Carol se retourna vivement et le rôdeur trébucha avant de se buter contre le béton froid. La femme planta son couteau dans la tête du rôdeur et l'enleva d'un coup sec. Le sang gicla sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et maintenant, la colère contre Daryl s'était transformée en peur. Il était tout seul dans cette immense forêt remplie de rôdeurs affamés. Carol ouvrit subitement les yeux et partit en courant du couloir. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Rick, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Daryl et Merle. Tant pis pour Glenn et Magie, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre le jeune homme ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre...

_

Daryl avançait sans vraiment regarder où il mettait les pieds. Il était ailleurs. Il avait son arbalète en main, mais le regard perdu. Merle s'arrêta soudainement et Daryl le heurta de plein fouet. Merle se retourna, le regard noir :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous merde ? Tu m'vois pas ? Réveilles-toi frangin ! »

Daryl cracha froidement à son frère :

« - Ta gueule et avances. »

Merle fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta et regarda Daryl avancer tout seul. Il haussa un sourcil quand celui-ci se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait oublié Merle derrière lui. Merle ricana et demanda :

« - Tu vas dans l'mauvais sens, frangin. Qu'est ce tu fous merde ? »  
« - Je rentre chez moi. »  
« - Chez toi ? » Demanda Merle, étonné.

Il trottina jusqu'à barrer la route à son frère. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda dans les yeux en demandant :

« - Tu retournes à la prison ? Avec cette bande de guignols ? »

Daryl le poussa de son chemin en disant :

« - Cette bande de guignol, c'est ma famille. »

Merle l'arrêta une nouvelle fois, tentant de le convaincre. Pourquoi son frère venait-il de changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

« - Ta place est avec moi, frangin ! Et puis, veulent pas d'moi là-bas ! »

Daryl sortit de sa poche un couteau et un flingue et les tendit à son frère. Il le regarda en face et lança froidement :

« - Ils ont besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin d'eux. C'est ma famille. »

Merle prit les armes et laissa son frère partir. Il resta bouche-bée devant la réaction de son frère. Mais que lui prenait-il de partir ainsi ? Il avait un sérieux problème. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser là, avec des millions de mordeurs autour de lui qui ne cherchaient qu'à le bouffer ! Merle lui lança :

« - Alors tu laisses ton frère crever pour des abrutis qui tiennent à toi que pour ton arbalète ? C'est comme-ça que tu me remercies après ce que j'ai subi pour toi ? »

Daryl s'arrêta. Il serra les poings et se retourna soudainement. Il lança un regard froid à Merle et s'avança vers lui. Merle l'observa sans bouger. Daryl arriva près de lui et le défia des yeux. Merle ricana et demanda, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix :

« - C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, mauviette ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

Daryl se retint de lui en mettre une. Il cracha sur le visage de son frère et le défia des yeux une nouvelle fois :

« - J'suis plus une mauviette, alors tu la boucles et tu dégages. J'pas qu'ça à foutre. »

Le visage de Merle devint grave. Il planta son regard froid dans celui de Daryl et y resta pendant plus d'une minute. Puis Daryl hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir vers la prison. Ils n'étaient pas trop loin, ça devait aller, à pas de course. Il serait rentré avant la nuit. Du moins, si le groupe acceptait de le reprendre. Déjà sortit des bois, Daryl entendit son frère lui hurler :

« - C'est ça, casses-toi, fils de pute ! Reviens plus jamais me voir ! Capiche ? »

Daryl se rongea l'ongle du pouce tout en continuant au pas de course. Laisser son frère seul le faisait chier, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il devait retourner à la prison. Depuis que Rick, Glenn, Maggie et Michonne étaient partis en le laissant seul, il ne cessait de penser à Carol. La question de Glenn l'avait fait hésiter pendant une demi seconde, puis il avait dit qu'elle comprendrait. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, que cette nouvelle allait l'effondrer... Et depuis, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça ; la réaction de Carol. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher au gens, et encore moins à des femmes, mais cette femme. Elle avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Elle était forte. Parce qu'il fallait être forte pour pouvoir élever son enfant avec un mari violent. Et elle l'était encore plus depuis la perte de ces deux là. Et c'est ce que Daryl admirait chez elle. Sa force, sa volonté, son courage, sa détermination... Et bien plus encore.  
Daryl sortit de ses pensées quand il vit au loin la prison. La nuit commençait à tomber, il arrivait pile à l'heure. Il eut un sourire vainqueur sur le visage et accéléra le pas.

_

Carol cherchait comment sortir de cette endroit sombre et sinistre. La lampe à la main, elle était à l'affût de tout ce qui bouger. Elle regarda dans un double couloir, quand un rôdeur débarqua de nul part. Elle enfonça son couteau de chasse dans la tête du monstre et l'enleva d'un coup sec. Elle était en sueur, le visage luisant de sang poisseux et de transpiration. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un rôdeur derrière elle. Elle se retourna, la main du rôdeur lui griffa l'épaule. Elle le tua d'un coup dans la tête. Elle toucha son épaule, en sang. Carol se sentit défaillir. Elle était fichue. Elle se mis à courir de plus belle quand elle trouva la porte de la sortie. Elle courut jusqu'au bloc C. Elle courut se qui lui parut une éternité. Sa main tenant son épaule, elle arriva à la salle commune. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle découvrit Daryl, debout, la regardant. Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, lâchant sa lampe et son couteau. Sa vue se couvrit d'un voile noire et elle sombra. Elle n'entendit que le cri de Daryl avant de tomber dans les profondeur des ténèbres.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre. Il y aura un épilogue et cette fic sera fini ! ** J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, même si elle a été courte. Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir **

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_La voir s'effondrer comme-ça me glaça le sang. Un cri sorti de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse bouger de là où j'étais. C'est quand Rick s'approcha d'elle en courant que le monde de remit à tourner. Dans ma tête, rien n'avait plus de sens. Carol, griffée, par terre, sang. Rôdeur... C'est comme si un fouet m'avait frappé. Je réalisai soudainement l'étendue des dégâts. Je couru vers elle, la prit dans mes bras, alors que Rick ordonnait qu'on la mette dans une cellule. Furieux, je regardai Rick. Celui-ci eu un regard désolé. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et dit :_

« - C'est le seul moyen de nous en sortir. Si elle se réveille et qu'elle nous mord, nous sommes fichus. »

_Je me débattis et secouai la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle n'était encore un rôdeur. Elle était encore humaine, putain. Mais je ne dis rien pour contredire Rick. Il avait totalement raison, d'un côté. Si Carol devenait rôdeur et qu'elle nous mordait, nous serions fichus. Je soupirai et suivis Rick dans une cellule. Les autres restaient à l'écart, les larmes aux yeux. Et dire que c'est moi qui devrais pleurer... J'essayai de reprendre contenance en bombant le torse, mais rien n'y fit. Je la posa délicatement sur une couchette. Rick me demanda silencieusement si je voulais rester enfermé avec elle. Je hochai la tête, sans dire un mot. Je m'assis par terre, la tête posée contre le mur. Je l'observai. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal. Je soupirai de nouveau et je commençai à me ronger l'ongle. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle ? Je fermai les yeux. L'histoire de Merle m'était sortie de la tête pendant un instant. Et maintenant il revenait pour me dire « Je te l'avais dis. T'aurais dû rester avec moi. Bien fait. Ça t'apprendra à laisser ton frère tout seul. ». Je soupirai de nouveau quand j'entendis Carol bouger._

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Daryl sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il se releva et prit son arbalète et s'approcha doucement. La douleur à l'épaule était vive. Elle émit un petit grognement. Ça faisait trop mal. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Puis elle vit une ombre venir vers elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et reconnu l'arbalète de Daryl. Elle se sentit joyeuse, tout d'un coup. Elle murmura :

_« - Daryl ?... »_ Elle hésita. Était-ce vraiment lui ?

L'homme lâcha son arbalète et s'approcha de la couchette. Il observa Carol. Il demanda doucement :

_« - Ça va ? »_

Bien sûr la question était idiote. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas bien. Carol le regarda dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle cligna des yeux pour répondre à sa question. D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais elle ne voulait pas trop lui mentir. Daryl enleva sa main et se releva de la couchette. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir, elle le retint par le bras. Elle venait difficilement de se lever. La tête lui tourna, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle regarda Daryl dans les yeux avant de se plonger dans ses bras. L'homme se figea un instant, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis il se détendit et l'enroula des ses puissants bras. Ses doigts frôlèrent la blessure. Daryl se recula vivement. Carol le regarda dans les yeux, secouant la tête.

_« - Ça va aller. N'est ce pas ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Les larmes que Carol retenaient jusque là coulèrent sur ses joues. Daryl s'approcha d'elle et la reprit dans ses bras. Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle allait mourir. Il allait la perdre, alors qu'il était revenu juste pour elle. Carol se recula et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux océan de Daryl. Il se sentit hésitant. Carol demanda :

_« - Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »_  
_« - Pour le groupe. »_

Carol le regarda longuement sans rien dire. Elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et baissa les yeux. Puis Daryl rajouta en murmurant :

_« - Pour toi... »_  
_« - Tu n'étais pas obligé. Ton frère a besoin de toi plus que moi. »_

Daryl secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Peut-être qu'elle, n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais lui avait besoin d'elle. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène quand il la voyait. Il posa une main sur le front de Carol, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il baissa la main et se retourna. Elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Ses yeux brillait à cause de sa température. Daryl soupira et donna un violent coup de pied dans la grille en murmurant :

_« – Fais chier ! »_

Carol comprit directement ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son bras. Elle vit alors les yeux pétillants de larme de Daryl et cela la choqua. Elle secoua la tête en disant :

_« – Tu n'es pas obliger de rester là. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine. Daryl. »_

Elle murmura son prénom une nouvelle fois avant qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus océans. Il plongea alors dans ses pensées.  
_Pourquoi faut-il que tu te sois fait attraper ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit tomber sur toi ? Si Dieu existe, alors ce n'est qu'un con. Pourquoi te faire subir tout ça ? A toi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris quelqu'un d'autre ? Il a d'autres gens, bordel. D'autres gens, des putains de mecs et de femmes. Mais ne dit-on pas que ce sont les meilleurs qui partent d'abord ? Putain, mais pourquoi cette phrase est aussi vraie. Je te regarde dans les yeux à cet instant et je vois toute la peur qui t'habite. Et la fatigue. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas tarder à sombrer, que cette malheureuse griffure va t'emporter, et ça m'est insupportable. Je sers les poings de colère. Ce monde est tellement mal foutu. Je reviens vers le groupe et là, toi, ma seule, ma précieuse amie, tu t'es faite avoir. Mais qu'as-tu fais pour mériter cela ? _

_« - Ne pleure pas. »_

Daryl sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Carol avait posé une main sur sa joue. Il soupira et baissa les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Carol essaya de le rassurer avec un sourire. Mais ça ne ferait rien. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Le cœur de Carol se mit à accélérer et Daryl s'arrêta de respirer. Elle avait maintenant sa main sur son bras. A ce moment là il se sentit si proche d'elle qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il vit les yeux de Carol basculée vers ses lèvres et il frissonna. Était-ce raisonnable de faire cela maintenant, alors qu'elle allait mourir ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Les lèvres de Carol entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et Daryl ferma instantanément les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Les lèvres de Carol avait un peu le goût de terre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui importait. Ce qui lui importait c'était l'importance de l'acte. Il sentit ces drôles de papillons voler dans son ventre. Carol soupira de bonheur.

Daryl sentit Carol se défaire de lui. Paniqué à l'idée de lui faire face, il l'attrapa par la taille et approfondit le baiser. Mais Carol le repoussa. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils se faisaient du mal pour rien. Elle allait mourir, et cela n'allait que l'attrister un peu plus. Affaiblie, elle s'assit sur la couchette en murmurant :

_« - Désolé ... »_

Daryl resta planté là, ne sachant quoi faire. Encore dans la torpeur de leur baiser. Carol était toujours là, et elle lui demandait pardon. Pardon alors que lui aussi l'avait voulu. Il baissa la tête, détournant le regard, en murmurant à son tour :

_« - C'est moi... »_

Mais il s'arrêta net. Carol venait se rabattre au fond de sa couchette, les pieds ramenés contre son corps. Elle grelottait, comme si on était en hiver. La pâleur de son visage était effrayant et Daryl comprit ce qui se passait. Il s'assit sur la couchette et dit :

_« - Ça va aller, OK ? »_

Carol hocha la tête lentement et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais assisté à la mort d'un proche. Ni en transformation d'un rôdeur. Daryl la secoua lentement en disant fermement :

_« - Hey, gardes les yeux ouvert, Carol. »_

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête sans les rouvrir. Elle n'avait plus la force. Il la secoua de nouveau mais cette fois ci il n'eut pas de réponse. Il attrapa son arbalète et s'approcha de Carol. Il l'appela en la secouant doucement mais elle resta de marbre. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il toucha son cou, prit son pou, et c'est là qu'il sut que c'était réellement fini. Il se releva subitement et envoya un grand coup de pied dans la grille en criant :

_« - MERDE ! CAROL ! »_

* * *

Dans la salle, tout le monde savait déjà ce qui était entrain de se passer. Beth était collée contre son père, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, Rick, quant à lui, avait Judith dans les bras, Carl assit à ses côtés, la tête basse pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Michonne était dans un coin, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connue cette femme, elle ne pouvait pas exprimer sa tristesse. Maggie et Glenn se tenaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Maggie la tête plongée dans les bras de Glenn qui la berçait tendrement. Rick eu un petit soupir et adressa un regard triste à Hershel. C'était donc comme-ça qu'elle allait finir...

* * *

Daryl était entrain de balancer tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la cellule, sentant les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Mais merde alors ! Qu'il avait été stupide ! Pendant un instant il s'était dis que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que Carol ne s'était pas faite avoir par ce rôdeur, et maintenant, tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Il cria de nouveau, quand derrière lui il entendit un grognement. Il se retourna vivement. Le rôdeur venait de se réveiller. Carol était là, le teint pâle, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle se releva et s'approcha en grognant de Daryl. Celui-ci pleura douloureusement en la voyant ainsi. Alors qu'elle fonçait sur lui, il la repoussa. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Elle revient vers lui et de nouveau il la repoussa. Le rôdeur trébucha contre la couchette et s'effondra. Daryl prit son couteau et l'enfonça dans la tête de Carol, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il roula sur le côté et s'assit contre le mur, les jambes contre lui, observant le cadavre de la défunte femme. Il sanglota longuement avant de fermer les yeux douloureusement.

_Elle était morte. La femme que j'avais aimée. Je venais de la tuer, celle qui m'avait redonné le sourire. Elle qui m'avait enfin aimé pour ce que j'étais. Elle tout aussi timide que moi, mais qui au fur et à mesure était devenue une vrai guerrière. Elle que j'avais failli laisser tomber. Que j'avais laisser tomber quand Sophia était morte. Mais que vais-je devenir sans elle ? Je n'ai plus rien. Merle aussi est parti. Je l'ai laisser seul, dans la forêt. Et maintenant je pleure comme une mauviette. Elle est morte celle que j'aime. Et je ne lui aurait jamais dis à quel point je tenais à elle. Même si les gestes expliquent tout._


End file.
